Approximately 6.8 million adults in the United States of America have had a stroke, with a projected additional 3.4 million more by the year of 2030. Mobility impairments are a frequent cause of stroke-related disability: among ischemic stroke survivors 65 years and older, about half reported hemiparesis (weakness on one side) persisting six months post-stroke, and about 30% were unable to walk without assistance. With individuals living longer, a trend that is expected to continue as medical treatment improves and lifespans increase, the number of individuals suffering from mobility impairments will continue to increase over the years.
In addition, difficulty with functional movements, e.g., an individual's gait, can lead to physical deconditioning and less activity, which contributes to poor cardiovascular fitness, muscular atrophy, and metabolic syndrome. These effects, in turn, can increase the risk of a second stroke or cardiovascular event. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for effective methods and systems for gait rehabilitation.